Nine Humans?
by Gamer Geek Jordan
Summary: Most monsters believe that only eight humans fell into the Underground: Chara, Frisk, and the six other humans that Asgore defeated. But what if there were another? A ninth human that still lives peacefully in the Underground, undiscovered? (T for later language and mentions of death)
1. Seeing Snow

"Dad! Daddy, wake up!" a high-pitched voice yelled. "Daaaad!" Gaster couldn't help but smile and sat up off of his desk, looking over to his son. "Yes, Papyrus?" he asked groggily.

"Can we go to Snowdin today, please? You've been saying we would for a week now!" the young skeleton said. "Ah… I suppose. I'm not terribly busy now anyway," Gaster said. "YES!" Papyrus cheered, running into his room. Gaster cringed at his volume before forcing himself to stand up, his bones popping and creaking as he did. He'd have to stop sleeping like that… What had he been doing at his desk last night again? Gaster glanced at the papers in immediate view. They were blank. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was trying to think of some new invention and fell asleep, or perhaps he was just reminiscing. Gaster could never be sure anymore.

After his failure to save Asriel, his wife had died and left him to care for a 100-year-old on his own. His skull had even begun to crack from the mental stress he was under. A single father royal scientist who felt responsible—and blamed, since Asgore hadn't said a word to him in the past few months—for the death of child. It was probably only a matter of time before he snapped. Or his skull broke. Either one.

"Dad, why aren't you ready yet!?" Papyrus shouted, snapping Gaster back to reality. He was already wrapped up in winter clothes and looked very impatient. Gaster smirked and walked over to the door. "I'll only be two seconds," he said, closing the door. He heard giggling behind the door as he summoned his magic. Exactly two seconds later, he opened the door to reveal that he had instantly changed into warmer clothing. Papyrus shook his head. "I'll never understand how you do that!" he said happily. "You will be able to one day as well, I'm sure," Gaster said as he picked his son up. "Now, close your eyes. I want to show you something even more amazing." Papyrus nodded and closed them, smile widening. Gaster closed his own and envisioned the door to Home, the previous capitol of the Underground. He opened them and smiled wider. "Open them." Papyrus opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What was that, how did you do it, do you think you can teach me, is this-!?"

"Calm down, Pap," Gaster chuckled. "We shall see about teaching you later. For now, explore the forest. We will stop by Snowdin in a few minutes. I need to sit down after that…" Papyrus frowned as Gaster sat him down. He turned around and tilted his head. "Uh, Dad? A-are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, you go have fun. I just… Teleporting takes a lot of energy. I'll catch up in a minute. And no less." Gaster winked. Papyrus giggled and nodded, running off to play in the snow.

Gaster's smile fell and he slumped to the ground. His magic was more and more draining as time went on, and the crack in his skull was only making it worse. Soon he might not even be able to lift Papyrus and spin him around how he liked… Gaster sighed and leaned heavily against a nearby tree, closing his eyes. Perhaps taking more than a minute wouldn't hurt… He jolted awake as the door to Home opened slowly. He scrambled behind the tree he had been up against and looked out cautiously. There weren't supposed to be any monsters left back there… At least not any that knew how to leave…

If he had a heart, it would've stopped at the sight of what was stepping through the door. It was a young human carrying a book, crying and looking around fearfully.

 **And here's the first chapter of this fic! Sorry it's kinda short, but I want something out there to let you guys know I haven't forgotten you. Plus I've been itching to write Sans a backstory for a while, and a recent Game Theorists video helped me get Sans' character together enough to feel ready to start it! And if you've seen the video I'm talking about, I don't mean I'm directly using that theory. There were just some… interesting things that inspired me. Well, hopefully I'll update this again soon! Oh, and could I maybe get some help for my other fic? Please? I'm so badly stuck on what to do in the next chapter… for a number of resons… See you later either way.**


	2. Anxiety Attack

Gaster stood up and pulled up the hood of his jacket, tightening it to hide as much of his head as possible. He then looked back at the child, who seemed to be cautiously checking the new environment. He was shivering, wearing only shorts and a light shirt, and a book was tightly clutched to his chest. Gaster bit one of his fingers and considered his options. He could leave the child to almost certain death at some point through the Underground, or he could take him to his lab and try explaining the situation to Papyrus. But what exactly _was_ the situation? Gaster and his family almost hadn't survived the war, and their king had practically declared another war. How could he even consider-?

"H… Hello?" the boy called out. "I-is anyone… C-can anyone help m-me?" Gaster thought he might bite off his finger. He sighed and stepped out from behind the tree. "What are doing here, child?" he asked. The boy jumped, having not actually expected an response of any kind, but he still said, "I-I'm, uh, looking f-for my… my s-sister. Some p-people said that sh-she had, uh, c-climbed the mountain a f-few months ago." Gaster felt his soul clench. A girl… The boy's redish-brown hair and blue eyes had looked familiar… Oh why did that have be what the boy wanted…?

"Ah, I'm… afraid there have been no other humans down here recently," Gaster lied. "Perhaps she is still up top? U-um, either way, it's cold out here, is it not?" The boy opened his mouth but then closed it and simply nodded. "Come with me, I know some place _much_ warmer than this," he said, extending a hand without thinking. The child immediately yelped and scrambled away from Gaster. "S-stay back!" he shouted. Gaster would've bit his lip if he had one.

"Child, I will not harm you," Gaster said gently. "Y-yeah you will! Y-you're a m-monster! M-monster k-k-kill humans!" the boy shouted. "You're quite the one to talk…" Gaster growled. "H-huh?" "It is nothing," Gaster said tersely, putting his hand down. "Now, do you want to trust me and come to my home, or would you rather I leave you to freeze to death? That is if another, less friendly monster does not find you first." The human swallowed hard and looked at the ground. "F-fine. Let's g-go."

"Good choice," Gaster said. "Papyrus!" he shouted. There was no answer. "Papyrus! We have an emergency, we have to go now!" Still silence. "Papyrus? This isn't funny! I'm sorry, we can come back another time, but we have to go now!" Nothing. Gaster started off walking, but after ten minutes of snow and trees, he burst out running. "PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS, WHERE DID YOU GO!?" He ran all over the forest, but he couldn't find his son anywhere. He collapsed on the ground and panted, tears welling up in his eyes. Why had he trusted him alone, why had he let himself fall asleep, _why could he never keep anyone alive?_ "Hey!" he heard faintly. "H-hey, mister!" He looked over to see the boy staring at him in concern. "Wh-what's the matter?" Gaster closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands, ignoring him again.

The boy stood up and bit his lip. What the heck was going on? He'd been shouting something about… old writing paper? Or were monster names just weird and he'd lost someone? At least he'd warmed up by running so much. But now this skeleton was… crying? Skeletons could cry? Well, he _was_ a monster, he supposed. He sighed and thought about what he could possibly do now when he noticed an owl-like creature a few feet away. "Oh, pardon me!" it said. Its voice was extremely high-pitched, so he assumed it was female. "Have you seen my son around here, dearie? He's awfully sneaky," she asked. The boy blinked. "Um, no ma'am. I'm sorry," he apologized. "Oh my… Thank you anyway, dear." She paused and narrowed her eyes. Oh gosh, this was it, he was toast, she'd realized-

"Say… are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before," she said. That… That was all? "Um, y-yeah. I'm, uh, actually w-with him," he said, gesturing to Gaster. "O-oh my goodness! I didn't realize Mr. Gaster had another child!" she said, bowing. _Is this guy that important?_ he thought in confusion. "Well, I, um, had better get going. When Mr. Gaster wakes up, do tell him I saw his other son back in Waterfall with another young monster," she said before fluttering off, calling for someone named "Snowy." Probably her son.

He knelt down next to Gaster again and shook his shoulder. He groaned, so he at least knew he had some of his attention. "Um, M-Mr… Gaster? Uh, someone else said they just saw… Pap… Papyrus in a…. waterfall?" he said uncertainly. It sounded strange to him, but maybe the skeleton would understand it… hopefully.

Gaster's head shot up, eyes glowing bright red. The boy jumped back, but Gaster reached out and grabbed him anyway before teleporting to Waterfall. "Papyrus!" he yelled, ignoring the fact that the child had fallen down from the shock of the unexpected journey. "PAPYRUS!" he boomed. After a few seconds, the shorter skeleton ran out from behind a corner. Gaster's magic faded and he swooped onto the child instantly. "Gah! D-Dad, what-?"

"Why the hell did you go this deep!? I-I couldn't find you anywhere! I had no idea what had happened to you, Papyrus!" Gaster shouted as he held Papyrus tightly in his arms. He was starting to cry again, but this time it was out of relief. "D… Dad…? I'm… I'm so sorry," Papyrus said quietly. "I just… I got curious, and a nice fish girl was visiting town and… a-and I… um, I made a friend." Gaster hummed in acknowledgement. "Well, please never do that again. I couldn't stand to lose you after what happened to your mother," he said quietly. Papyrus shifted a bit his arms and hugged him back. "I-I am sorry… really sorry…" he said again.

"Um… P-Pap?" Gaster looked up and saw a monster with long red hair and an eye patch over one eye. There were gills on the sides of her head, so he assumed she was the reason Papyrus had run off. He set Papyrus down and motioned for the human boy to hide before either of them noticed him. He stood up as straight as possible and slowly walked over to the girl, who looked to be about 140 or 150. "Young lady," he said evenly. "Do tell me your name and why you thought you could run off with my son." Her gills fell to the sides of her head. "U-um, I'm, uh, Undyne, s-sir. And, well… h-he, uh, wanted s-someone to play with and I, uh… w-well, I hated seein' him sad. I-I, uh, don't really like the cold, though, so I just, uh… I-I brought him to Waterfall. I-I didn't know he was s-supposed to stay back there. I-I'm sorry, sir," she explained shakily. "I see," Gaster said calmly. He leaned in closer to her. "Here's some advice: stay away from my son. He is my only family. If you are ever caught near him again, you are going to experience Hell. I may be old, but my magic is exceedingly strong. Understand?" Undyne nodded. Gaster smiled and backed away from her. "Then we're understood," he said at normal volume.

He turned back to Papyrus and picked him up. "See you later, Miss _Undyne_ ," he called, stretching her name out to let her know he would always remember her. The teen fish darted away without another word. "Why did she run?" Papyrus asked. "She is late getting home. Her parents would worry if she didn't," Gaster lied smoothly. "Oh no! So I made you worry _and_ Undyne late!? I'm a terrible person!" Papyrus sighed dramatically. "No you aren't, Papyrus. believe me, you're a great person," Gaster said. He stopped just short of the human child. "Now Papyrus, close your eyes again." Papyrus giggled slightly and did as told. Gaster used his magic to pick up the boy so Papyrus wouldn't question why he bent over, and then he teleported back to his lab.

 **And here we are observing the protective father in his natural habitat. Fascinating, is it not? He acts as calmly as if he is happy, and yet he still manages to instill fear in his prey…**

… **Was that too much? XD Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I know it's only one chapter so far—well, two once I post this—but I can sometimes get hooked on a story based on the first chapter alone. So, hopefully my idea is interesting enough to have intrigued a few of you already…? Maybe? Well, see you again when I can. Later~**


	3. Human in the House!

Gaster first set down the human in his room, then he teleported again into Papyrus' bedroom. "Okay, we're home!" Gaster said as cheerfully as he could. Papyrus opened his eyes and gasped, "Wowie! You didn't even to teleport back to where you started from!? Cool!" Gaster chuckled and laid him on his racecar bed. "Of course not, Papyrus. Magic isn't that limited," he said. Papyrus giggled. "Now, I'm afraid I have some… work to attend to," he said. "Aw, but Dad-!"

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, but it is very important. We could do something again tomorrow, if you like," Gaster offered. "Okay…" Papyrus mumbled. Gaster's frowned and he walked out of the room. He really did hate disappointing Papyrus, and after his panic attack he could use some time with him. But he needed to deal with the human.

He entered his room and found the boy studying some of his papers. Gaster frowned at his fingers being blue, but he assumed it was normal. He wasn't an expert on humans. He cleared his throat and the boy jumped and put the papers down. "S-sorry, I just… I noticed something about, uh, space on one of these papers and, uh, I-I couldn't help myself…" he said apologetically. Gaster tilted his head. "It's alright, child. I was merely letting you know I was here," he said. "Oh. Then, uh couldn't you have just… said you were here?" the boy asked. "Why would I do that? Is that how humans announce themselves?"

"Well, uh, yeah. And monsters just… clear their throats?" "Yes," Gaster said. "Huh… interesting." The room was silent for a while. "Ah, I have not properly introduced myself. I am W. D. Gaster, royal scientist," he said extending a hand. The boy gingerly took his hand. "Royal scientist, huh? Guess that explains that, um, bird's reaction to me."

"Bird? Do you mean Mrs. Drake?" Gaster asked. "Uh, if Mrs. Drake is an ice-covered owl, then yeah," he said. "And what do you mean by 'reaction'?" "Well, she thought I was one of your children and then bowed to me," he answered. "Ah…" If it had been any other monster, he would been extremely confused as to how they could have possibly thought a human looked like a skeleton. But with Mrs. Drake's terrible eyesight, he understood completely. "So, what is your name? Unless you want me to continue to call you 'child' and 'boy.'"

"Uh, no," he said flatly. "My name's Charlie. And, uh, I'm 14, so… I don't really have a job yet." Gaster nodded and suddenly realized he still had on his cold-weather clothes. "Understandable," he said as he removed his jacket, scarf, and gloves. He floated over some hangers and draped them over them. He noticed Charlie staring. "Ah, have you never seen magic?" Gaster asked. Charlie shook his head. "No. I mean, everyone says the last humans that could perform magic gave their lives up a long time ago to… uh, I-I think you know that part well. And since there aren't any more monsters…"

"Yes, I know why," Gaster said coldly. "Sorry, that's… still a very sensitive topic for monsters. It's only been twenty years after all." Charlie nodded in understanding. "It's okay," he said. "I… I have some, uh, pretty sensitive topics, too." He looked at the floor sadly, and there was a long pause. "Um, so. You said you were interested by some of my papers?" Gaster said. "Hm?" Charlie said as he looked up. "Oh, uh, yeah. I've always been kind of a nerd…" He rubs the back of his neck. Gaster hummed in acknowledgement. "So, did you find anything in them particularly interesting?" he asked.

"Um… Th-this one," he said, picking up the top paper, "mentions, um, time travel. And, uh…" He dug through the small stack until he found what he was looking for. "This one here talks about alternate universes. I've… always kinda liked those ideas, so, um…" Gaster smiled. "Well, I have much more on those subjects than just those disorganized papers. Would you like me to show you?" he offered. Charlie blinked and set the papers down. "U-um… Why? I mean, I'd love to, but… wh-why are you asking me? Aren't you, uh… I dunno, going to kill me or something? I mean, you said being, uh… here was a sensitive thing." Gaster frowned. "Why under earth would I kill you?" he asked. "Yes, it is indeed because of humans that monsters are trapped underground… but you weren't even alive when the war was taking place," he explained. "Besides, if I had the intention to kill you, I would've done so upon first seeing you."

"O-okay. Uh, that's… reassuring…?" Charlie said uncertainly. "B-but still. You don't have to be so nice to me just because I wasn't involved in the… the war. I'm still a human, after all. A-an besides, wasn't here a monster just a few months ago that came through a village with the body of a human? A-and, uh, weren't they a child…?" Gaster's neck bones tightened. "Yes, a monster did indeed take a human's body to a village," he said stiffly. "However," he continued as the boy opened his mouth. "Asriel did nothing to harm her. She died of completely natural causes, and he was simply carrying her body to her former village. It was… Well, it was a valiant attempt to fill her last request, but I doubt her soul was capable of processing information." Charlie frowned deeply. "Um… I-I'm sorry but you've lost me."

Gaster sighed. "It is a long story. To sum it up, Asriel was close with the human. When she fell sick, her last request was to see the flowers of her village. But… But there was nothing for anyone to do, since a monster cannot cross the barrier; our souls are too weak. After she died, Asriel absorbed her soul and decided to fulfill her last request by carrying her body above ground." Charlie gulped. "Oh… um, sorry I… I just assumed. Guess I only knew a biased half of the story," he apologized. "It's fine. As you said, you only knew one part of the story. And a heavily prejudiced one at that," Gaster said. There was yet another awkward pause. "You know, my offer still stands." Charlie looked up. "Y-you mean it?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face. "Of course I do." Gaster responded, outstretching a hand. Charlie's smile widened and he hurriedly grabbed his book from Gaster's desk before accepting his hand. Gaster was exhausted—no, beyond exhausted—but he still led the young human around the lab part of his house, answering any and all questions along the way.

 **I'm finally back! Soooo sorry for the hold up, but my parents and I are getting ready to move, so we're taking a lot of time to filter through our house and cut back on what we'll need to move. Plus the joys of school… Oh well, at least the wait means you guys get multiple new chapters at once, right? And I'm glad you guys are enjoying it already! See you again soon! Hopefully. Probably…**


	4. Trainee Time?

It had been nearly a month since Charlie's arrival. The boy had slowly lost his stutter as he became more comfortable around Gaster, and he seemed to understand the need for secrecy. After all, not all monsters were as understanding as Gaster. And though Papyrus wouldn't—and probably _couldn't_ —do the boy any harm, children were notorious for having big mouths, and Gaster didn't want to risk Papyrus spreading the news to his friend Undyne, who would in turn alert the rest of the Underground.

Ah yes. Undyne.

Gaster had never expected Papyrus to sneak off, but he did one time. To see Undyne. Gaster blamed himself, of course, because he had spending more and more time away from his son. The girl had been smart enough to make an excuse to leave after she'd noticed Gaster, and Gaster had simply asked Papyrus to never visit Waterfall again. When he had asked why, Gaster had no response. He must have mentioned her at some point later because Charlie had asked him why he needed to be so rude to her. He'd snapped at him, but the boy had calmly responded, "She was only keeping Papyrus occupied, from what I heard. Isn't that better than seeing him and leaving him to cry?" They had gone off on a long discussion, about the boy's extreme hearing and Undyne and Papyrus.

Eventually, Gaster had apologized to Papyrus for asking him to stay away from the area and asked him to let him know when he wanted to see Undyne. He'd agreed to go find Undyne and get her number so he could call her over. Of course, the fish had attempted to run away again, sputtering apologies, and it took quite a bit of convincing for her to accept his apology and give him her phone number.

So, Charlie spent most of his time in Gaster's room, with Gaster brining him food and soda upon request. Now, Gaster was worriedly calculating if he would have enough money to continue buying fresh food and the amount of condiments the boy consumed when there was a knock at his door. He set down the pencil and removed his glasses, teleporting downstairs to answer the door.

"U-um, hi there," a voice squeaked. He blinked and looked down, seeing a short, tubby yellow lizard tightly gripping a notebook and smiling nervously. "I was just wondering… if, uh… n-no, never mind! It was just a stupid idea, I'm sorry I wasted your time!" she cried, turning around to run off. "W-wait, please!" Gaster called. "I-I'm sure it couldn't have been stupid. Please, come back over here and explain." She hesitated before turning back around and looking up at him shyly. "U-uh… i was wondering… if you maybe had an… apprenticeship open at the moment? I-I mean, you'll need someone to take over the lab when your, uh… finished working here, and even though the king could choose absolutely anyone, I, uh, was hoping to maybe… a-at least learn from you…?" she explained hurriedly.

Gaster blinked. "Um… Perhaps we should talk inside, Ms…?" he said. "O-oh! Shit, how rude of me! I'm Alphys. And I already know you're Dr. Gaster," she said, nervously extending a hand. Gaster smiles and shakes her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. Now do come inside," he said, stepping back. She laughed nervously, then quickly walked over to the couch and sat down. Gaster tried to make it look like re-closing the door was a complicated process so he had more time to think. As if hiding Charlie from Papyrus wasn't hard enough, Alphys would only make things more difficult. It would be even worse if she had no place to stay while working for him…

He winced and rubbed his skull as he felt the crack grow a bit more. The door closed and he was forced to join the lizard on his couch. "So," he began, "You said you want a job here?" Alphys nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I-I love science, and who better to learn from than you, the royal scientist! And, uh, my parents think it's time I start supporting myself a little…" she explained. "I see… Ah, if you don't mind my asking… how old are you for them to think that?" Alphys rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… 200," she answered. "Yes, it is typical for monsters your age to have a small job by now. But I would hardly call this a 'small job,' Ms. Alphys," Gaster said. Maybe he could talk her down…? "W-well, no… But I really don't have any other interests. I mean, I do have some, of course! B-but, uh, not really any I want to make into a career." Or maybe he couldn't. "And I don't really want a lot of pay, either. Just enough to prove to my parents I'm taking them seriously," the reptile added. Gaster hummed and sat back.

Well, so long as Alphys could continue living with her own family, Charlie wouldn't have to hide any more than usual. He already had to be in Gaster's room while he was working. "Well… I haven't exactly thought about hiring anybody. But," he added when Alphys opened her mouth, "that doesn't mean no. I'll just need a day or two to consider it. Would you mind me asking you a few questions, though?" Alphys hurriedly shook her head and Gaster teleported a notebook and a pen into the room. After about an hour, Alphys thanked him for even considering her as she was leaving.

"It's not a problem, Alphys," Gaster said with a smile. "I will get back to you by the end of the week. Until then." Alphys smiled. "Yeah, uh, see you later!" She ran off, a bounce in her step that wasn't there before, and Gaster went up to his room. "Charlie, I have a question for you," he said as he opened his door. The boy slammed his book closed and looked up to him with a nervous smile. "U-uh, yeah?" he asked, voice cracking. Gaster tilted his head. "What's the matter?" he asked. "N… Nothing," Charlie said. He was a terrible liar, and both of them knew it.

"Charlie…" Gaster said, walking over to the bed. Charlie sniffled and hugged his book to him. "Ah… You miss the surface, don't you?" he asked. Charlie nodded slowly. "Well… I understand that feeling, believe me," Gaster said comfortingly. "Y-yeah…" Charlie said quietly. "I just… I just hope my sis doesn't go crazy without me. I'm all she has left…" Gaster's smiled faded. "What… What do you mean?" he asked. Charlie sniffled again. "W-well, human casualties might have been nothing compared t-to monster losses, but… some humans did die. Including my dad. And… Sis never told me exactly what happened to Mom. The only thing she ever said when someone would ask her is 'pretty dangly.' No one's ever really known what that meant…" Charlie explained. A chill ran down Gaster's spine. He had a hunch…

"Well, um… I'm sure your sister is f-fine," Gaster stuttered. "Um… Perhaps you should take a nap. I can ask you my question later." Charlie nodded and shifted around until he was under the covers, still hugging his book. Gaster rubbed at his skull and sighed quietly. He couldn't hide this from the boy much longer… Especially after learning that both of Charlie's parents were dead. He deserved to know the truth.


	5. Unusual for Undyne

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Papyrus yelled, rushing towards the door. Before Gaster could even stand up, the door was open. "Oh, uh, hi there. Yu, uh, Dr. Gaster's son?" Alphys asked. Papyrus deflated. "Oh. Dad, it's your nerdy science friend," he said glumly, sulking back over to the couch. Gaster winced internally as he walked up to greet a very confused Alphys. "Hello again. I apologize for Papyrus. His friend was supposed to come over today and she's two hours late," Gaster explained. "O-oh. It's fine, Dr. Gaster. I understand from my own childhood. My friends ran late all the time," she said. "Well, you see… Undyne isn't usually one to _be_ late. For anything, from the rumors I've heard. So we're both a bit worried." There was an awkward silence as the lizard woman took that in.

"Ah, d-do come in, Alphys," Gaster said, stepping aside to let her in. She smiled weakly and walked in, slightly waddling as she stepped. "S-so, uh… Is work supposed to start immediately, or…?" she asked. "Well, if you'd like it to. If you'd rather, we could chat for a bit first," Gaster offered. Alphys shook her head. "N-no, but thank you, sir. I think I'd rather start immediately. Maybe another time, though?" she asked. "Of course, Alphys. Now, follow me, please." He glanced over at Papyrus as he lead her to the entrance to his lab. "Papyrus? Would you… Would you like to come watch us? I know you won't really understand it, but it's better for you than _skull_ king around up here." Papyrus shook his head at first but then blinked.

"Wait… Did you… Did you say 'skullking'?" he asked. Gaster smirked. "Yes. Except you have to emphasize on _skull_ to really hit home," he said. Papyrus snorted and made the facial motions of rolling his eyes. "Yeah… _That'll_ make it funnier," he said, smiling weakly. He stood up and glanced at the door. "Um… Would I be able to hear a knock from down there?" he asked. "No, but I have video monitors in my lab. You'll still be able to see her i- _when_ she eventually gets here," Gaster explained. Papyrus considered his father's offer again. "W-well… okay, I guess. It should at least be funner than just sitting around up here," he decided. Alphys giggled slightly. Children were so cute.

"Excellent. Then follow us, Pap," Gaster said, leading them towards the door again. He momentarily paused time and quickly entered his passcode, unfreezing time again for the door to open. Alphys blinked. "W-wait, what just happened?" she asked in alarm. Gaster frowned. "What… do you mean?" he asked. "I thought… I just thought I… n-never mind, it's nothing," Alphys said, putting a clawed hand on her head. Gaster continued down the stairs calmly, but all the while he wondered exactly what Alphys had seen, heard, or at least felt. Maybe her magic could detect time anomalies? If that was all it was, then maybe she would be of more use than he'd imagined. At the bottom, he felt his pocket buzz and pulled it what he called a "mobile phone."

"What the heck is that?" Alphys asked. "Hm? Ah, it's one of my latest inventions. It… Basically, it's a phone you can carry around. You can only make basic calls and send small messages right now, but I hope to improve on it in the future," Gaster explained. "A… a portable phone? Neat! How does it work, please tell me!?" Alphys asked. Gaster chuckled at her enthusiasm. "In a few minutes, Al. I need to respond to this. Go on to the right, I'll be there shortly." Alphys blinked and flushed slightly at the nickname, but she nodded and led Papyrus deeper into the huge lab. Gaster flipped the phone open and saw a message from Charlie.

 _Heard u guys were going_

Gaster frowned and waited for another. A major downside to this invention was the limited number of letters allowed in the messages. Only twenty or less, so the sender would sometimes have to shorter words or send multiple different ones. Gaster was trying his best to amend that, but it could take some time… His phone buzzed as another memo came through.

 _2 the lab. culd i come down_

Gaster grimaced at the horrid grammar and decided to push on tweaking the mobile phones. He sent back a simple yes before quickly going to talk with Alphys about her first assignment.

00~oo~00~OO~00~oo~00

Charlie glanced out of Gaster's room to make sure they were all gone before quietly making his way downstairs. He saw that the TV was still on and muted and sat down, scrolling through the small selection of channels until he found the news station. He watched the words scroll by, telling the temperatures of each area of the Underground. Barely 10 degrees in Snowdin, around 75 in Waterfall, 112 in Hotland, and in the 60s around the Core and New Home. How big _was_ this place…? The newscasters, an anthropomorphic deer named Ling and a short man with fairy wings named Fae, then moved on to the headlines.

"Another human was reportedly spotted last month by many residents in both Snowdin and Hotland. Fae, what do you say to that?" Ling asked. "Well, I'd say this supposed human would have to be incredibly sneaky because no other reports have been made since then. That or King Asore found them on his last visit to Snowdin and forgot to mention it to everyone else."

"Speaking of the king," Ling suddenly said, "his wife, Queen Toriel, was rumored to be packing her bags on the old guy. Here's a picture that the, ah… 'reporter' captured now." A picture flashed up on the screen of a tall, goat-like woman gathering a heap of clothing and walking towards a suit case. "And the monster that took this photo speculated that Mrs. Softie wasn't taking kindly to his recent kill," Fae added. "Well, I can understand that. Our queen is a very loving monster, and the mere announcement of his intent to kill humans had horrified her." Another picture flashed on the screen, and it was quickly zoomed in to show the same woman with her hands(?) over her mouth in shock. _W-wait… kill humans…?_ Charlie thought. The two began mindlessly gossiping about their rulers, which soon led to someone off-camera demanding a commercial. Charlie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Maybe he should find something else to do… News wasn't good for his nerves. He then blinked and felt all around himself frantically, realizing he'd left them upstairs.

He ran back into Gaster's room and darted for the book as soon as he saw it. He then began tearing at the bed before remembering he placed it in a drawer. In mere seconds he had it in his hands—the last piece of his father. He clutched the medal to his chest and took a deep breath. The scrapbook he could live without. He'd seen the pictures enough times to memorize every one of the photographs. But this medal… he panicked at the mere thought of it being stolen. His sister had given it to him when he was still just a toddler, and he cherished it. He opened his hand and held it out to look at it again. In a way, though, he hated it. That stupid purple color mocked him, reminding Charlie that he could never see him. Not up close, not how he wanted to see him… But he never dared throw it or destroy it. Because aside from pictures, this was all he had of his father after their house burned down.

Charlie sighed and stuck the medal back in his pocket, gathering up the book and flopping onto Gaster's bed. Maybe he'd wait to take advantage of them all being downstairs some other time…


	6. Denying Details

Gaster jumped slightly at a knock on the door. He closed his book and removed his glasses, walking over quickly. His warm smile fell when he saw a fish monster.

"Um… H-hi, Dr. Gaster," Undyne said quietly. "I, uh, was wondering if Pap wanted to play today?" she asked nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not sure. He's still very depressed from your absence yesterday," Gaster practically snarled. The teen flinched. "W-well, I would've been here, but… but there was a family emergency, and, uh… I-I didn't to call when I got home 'cause it was so late," she explained. Gaster's frown was suddenly less hostile. "You were… out all day? Why? What happened?" he questioned, slightly worried as to what family emergency could entail that length.

"Uh… It's complicated. A-and my bro and I made a pact not to tell anyone else until it was necessary," she said, looking down. "Well it's necessary," Gaster said harshly. "Unless you want to be forced to stay away from Papyrus for good…?" Undyne flinched again. "N-no, I…!" She sighed. "L-look, can we please talk more inside? Fish monsters and searing heat don't go very well together, y'know." Gaster stepped aside and let her in silently. "Thanks," she muttered, relief washing over her as she entered the much cooler and wetter atmosphere of the skeletons' house. She sat down on the couch and Gaster stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Well?" he prompted. Undyne sighed and folded her hands.

"Look, I… I can't tell you every detail. But I'll tell you what I can, okay?" she offered. Gaster growled. "Fine," he relented. From the sound of things, he wasn't sure he had time for the full story anyway. "Well, uh… My brother and I. We're… special monsters. Not boss monsters, exactly, but… um. A-anyway, my bro needed some help with his… _special qualities_ and I couldn't possibly say no. But he wanted it done, uh… s-somewhere private and, um, unique. And by the time we were done, I thought you'd already be asleep. Besides, it would be better to apologize to him in person, right?" Gaster glared at her silently for a few seconds. "Undyne. As much as I would love to accept your story how it is, I'll need to speak with your brother. Perhaps then-"

"Th-that's not possible!" Undyne interrupted. "And why not?" Gaster asked. "B… Because… Aw hell, it's because he's on the surface," she admitted. Gaster blinked. "I'm sorry. I… I think my hearing went for a moment there. _Where_ did you say your brother was…?"

"I said, he's on the surface. Yesterday he decided he wanted to go back to the surface and I helped him prepare," Undyne explained. "But… But that isn't possible!" Gaster cried, a mixture of anger, disbelief, and just a touch of hope running through him. "Well… not under normal circumstances, no. but I told you. My bro and I are special," Undyne repeated. Gaster ran a hand over his skull. She couldn't be… could she? He thought the humans had rounded up all the hybrids and gotten rid of them, leaving only pure humans on the surface and pure monsters below it. How could she-?

"I can tell what you're thinkin', Doc, and that ain't how we… um… are," Undyne said suddenly. "W-What? But… but if you aren't hybrids then how-?" Gaster began. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. At least… Not yet. Not for a while. Now can I please apologize to Papyrus and stay for a while?" Undyne asked. Gaster wasn't satisfied at all. He was extremely confused and still slightly angry. But, since she was Papyrus's first and only friend… "Fine. Go ahead, he's in his room. Second door to your right at the top of the stairs." he said stiffly. Undyne grinned her signature toothy smile. "Thanks Dr. G!" she said before running upstairs. Gaster sighed and sat roughly on the couch. This… was going to be a long day. He couldn't help smiling slightly at the cry of joy he heard from his son. There was another knock at the door and he quickly went over to answer it. "Hello, Alphys," Gaster greeted. His smile was knocked off his face for the second time that day once he really saw her. Alphys was carrying a suitcase and had dried tear streaks on her face.

 **I debated on posting it with yseterday's batch but thought I needed to add more onto the chapter and got lazy. But anyway, take these next two! Hope no one minds my early introduction of Alphys, btw. Combined with how early I introduced Gaster in my other fic I kinda feel like I'm rushing my stories… I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Hope the others were just as good and that I don't let you guys down! I'll try to set up a schedule for both of my stories soon, but I've missed a couple days of school because of a cold, so it might take a few days for me to catch up on my work… Well, see ya guys again soon! Bye~**


	7. A Relocating Reptile

"A-Alphys? What happened, are you alright?" Gaster asked, kneeling down.

"I-I… I,uh, t-told my parents about… my job…" Alphys said quietly. She sniffled. "And th-they, um, c-called me a liar. W-we got in a huge fight a-and…and…" No… "And th-then they told me to leave." He wouldn't say it. "S-so I… I did. F-for good." He would _not_ say it, she couldn't make him. "And, um… I-I don't really have anywhere else to stay…" She could not guilt him into it! "C-could I stay here with you? P-please, I know it's inconvenient, b-but you… you could cut my pay, a-and I can sleep on the couch! Please, Gaster, I-I know I'm asking a lot, but-!" He just had to look her square in the eye and not say-

"Yes, you can stay with us," Gaster said kindly. Dammit, he said it! Why did he have to be such a good person!? Alphys blinked and looked up at him. "H-huh? Th-that easily?" she asked. "Y-you agree _that_ easily?" Yes, rub it in… "W-well…" Gaster said, standing back up and wringing his hands. "Of course. Alphys, we may not have known each other for very long, but… we have talked extensively and I consider you a friend. Well, perhaps not _quite_ a friend just yet, but… something close to it. Very close. And besides, you did say you have no other place to go, right?" Alphys smiled brightly and threw herself around his waist. "Th-thank you! Thank you so much! I-I never expected a yes to sleeping _outside_ your house let alone in it!" she cried. Gaster blinked. Outside his house? Did… Did she have social anxiety perhaps? She'd almost have to, to think of that as _barely_ a likely outcome.

He stood there and let her hug him silently, feeling too awkward about everything to hug back. After a while, he tapped her back. "Um, Alphys? I'm very glad you're happy, but… this is excruciatingly awkward for me." he said. "Huh? O-oh! Of course, I-I'm so sorry!" she shouted, backing away with an extremely red face. Gaster almost laughed at how red it was. Almost. "So, um… wh-where should I put this?" Alphys asked, holding up her suitcase. "The couch is fine. It is your bed now, after all," Gaster said.

"Oh, r-right," Alphys said, walking over and setting it down. Opening it, she went through it to make sure she had everything she'd need. Toothbrush, two extra outfits, notebook, spare glasses, gold coins, that book on astronomy she'd found at the dump… Yup, everything she owned was there. Everything except for her bed, of course. Or any other furniture. Maybe she should've at least grabbed a pillow and blanket, though…? Alphys shook her head and closed the suitcase. "S-so, uh, mind if we start work early?" she asked, forcing a nervous smile. Gaster blinked.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you rather have a day off, get used to the house?" he asked. Alphys bit her lip. "I-I mean… Maybe later? Right now I'd rather do something that'll make me feel useful," she said. "Ah… Okay then. I don't mind at all, Alphys," Gaster said. Alphys smiled and followed him down to the lab. Maybe today would be a good day after all.

00~oo~00~OO~00~oo~00

Charlie heard someone shout something before thudding up the stairs. He froze when someone grabbed the doorknob, but they quickly left and went into the next room. Papyrus's room. He wasn't entirely sure if this was better or not until Papyrus shouted, "UNDYNE!" Charlie grimaced a little, but he relaxed. Charlie hadn't gotten another chance to see the young skeleton since the incident in Waterfall, but because his bedroom was directly beside Gaster's he heard him quite often talking to himself. It was actually a bit sad sometimes, hearing the kid all alone, but he loved when Papyrus got really excited about something. He loved hearing him happy. And he loved when Undyne came over because he could hear that happiness all the way from downstairs. Charlie shook his head and tried to focus on the biology book he'd picked out earlier. Emphasis on tried. Papyrus and Undyne were both naturally very loud and he couldn't help but be distracted.

"Undyne, where were you!? I got really worried!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Pap. It's just… somethin' came up with my brother."

"W… What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, it's just…" There was a long pause. "Pap, can you make me a promise?"

"Um… Sure?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Her voice dropped lower for that statement, so Charlie, curiosity piqued, quietly walked over to the wall diving the bedrooms.

"O-okay…"

"No, I gotta hear you say it. Promise me."

"…Okay, Undyne. I promise not to repeat whatever you say."

"Good…" She sounded so relieved… Charlie inched up against the wall to make sure he'd hear her. He was just making sure it was nothing terrible, like she was a murderer or anything. At least that's what he told himself. He didn't really believe him, though,

"W-well, um… I was getting my brother to the surface. We needed to hide his monster features so he wouldn't be attacked, so I was helping disguise him."

"W-wait… the surface? Don't you need a human soul to get up there?" Another pause as a chill runs down Charlie's spine.

"How did you know that?"

"My dad owns lots of books. Sometimes when I'm real bored I'll read some of 'em."

"Oh." Yet another pause. "W-well, uh, yeah, Pap. You're right."

"Then how did he get to the surface?" Again, silence.

"Pap… I-I can't tell you that."

"Huh? But I just promised-!"

"I know, but that was just so my bro and I won't be battered with questions. I'm sorry, but-"

"Please, Undyne! I really really really wanna know and I _swear_ I won't tell anyone else! Pretty please?" There was a long pause before Undyne sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if you don't keep that swear, we can't be friends anymore, got it?"

"I would never do anything so vile!" Charlie could practically see his hero-esque pose as he said that and smirked. Undyne actually chuckled slightly.

"Okay then. Let's start with some basic-knowledge questions, just to make sure you'll understand everything I'm about to tell you…"

 **Finally, the suspense part of my categories! Out of curiosity, what do you guys think Undyne's going to say? I may or may not say whether or not any of the ideas are correct… *wiggles eyebrows to entice you* *ahem* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the other half of this update! And I hope to see you for the next one, too! Which will** _ **hopefully**_ **be tomorrow, but that depends. My parents are trying to talk me into digging through my closet if I'm feeling better… Ugh, I haven't touched that thing in years… I wonder how many cobwebs there are now… I'll just try not to think about that and start on chapter 8 now. Bye!**


	8. Waterfall Wonders

Gaster paced nervously outside Papyrus's door. "Um, Pap, I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore," he said. "Dad, c'mon! You're just worrying too much. I won't be that far away, you know that!" Papyrus called from inside. "Well, yes, but- why couldn't she just come here again? She's been doing that for a month now!" Gaster protested. Papyrus opened his door and stepped out. "Dad, she's got an older brother there, I'll be _fine._ Besides, you know Undyne would never let anything happen to me." Gaster sighed and kneeled down. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I just worry." Papyrus smiled a little and hugged him. "I know. But I do, too," he said. He pulled away. "Now come on, we have to be there on time!" Papyrus darted down the stairs, and Gaster smiled and went after him.

O~00~o~00~O

Gaster knocked on his bedroom door to let Charlie know everyone was gone. After a pause, Charlie opened the door. "Do I really have to wear this much makeup?" he complained. "Well, if you'd rather be attacked by monsters all day and get me arrested for treason…" Gaster said. Charlie sighed and grumbled, "Fine…" He was indeed in a lot of makeup. After placing a bald cap over Charlie's hair, Gaster had slathered his face in almost every white product he had. He'd then taken black pencils to draw on a fake smile and covered his eyes in black eye shadow until they looked like empty sockets. To hide the back of his head and ears, Gaster had simply put Charlie in a hoodie that he had to keep pulled up. He was also wearing white gloves with black marker on them to look like space between the bones.

"Now, would you rather go back to Snowdin or see more of Waterfall?" Gaster asked. Waterfall wouldn't be quite as comfortable in a hoodie and long pants, but he thought he'd offer. "Um… I guess Waterfall looked kinda pretty. And judging by the name, I've seen just about all of Snowdin," Charlie said. Gaster nodded and picked up the boy, who struggled a bit at first. "P-put me down, I can walk by myself!" he protested. "I know that, but I don't think you want to walk through Hotland. Trust me, you might feel uncomfortable in Waterfall already, so Hotland would be torture," Gaster said. He then teleported them to the new area. Charlie seemed to lurch forward slightly in Gaster's arms, probably because he wasn't gripping very tightly to Gaster.

He set Charlie down and looked to see exactly where in Waterfall they were. "Perfect. The star room in just ahead," he said. "What?" Charlie asked. Gaster motioned for Charlie to follow him as he started walking. Confused but intrigued, Charlie followed him.

"It's not really much compared to the real stars, but they're still pretty. And the king controls their brightness to help us tell when it's day and when it's night," Gaster explained, pointing up. Charlie followed his finger and gasped. There were shining multicolor rocks embedded into the earth above them, twinkling dimly but still showering them in a slight rainbow. "Wow…" Charlie muttered. "Impressive, I know. We're actually lucky they stayed as in tact as they did when the humans were clearing out the mountain to trap us," Gaster said. Charlie turned his head back down to look at Gaster as his other words sank in. "Uh… did you say that… the king controls these rocks? How?"

"Ah, yes. You see, once we realized these rocks were here, Asgore asked me to experiment on these rocks to find out more about them," Gaster began. "One of the things I found is that their level of brightness can be controlled by adding electrical pulses. After that, he asked if I could hook them to wires so he could create a star-like effect for everyone when night rolled around. I was happy to oblige, and now Asgore will press a button to brighten these rocks at nighttime." He paused and looked sadly at the ground. "It… It helps us cope with living down here. I'm glad he had that idea. I've also been thinking about digging for more of these rocks to add them to the rest of the Underground. You know, so people won't have to come here to see the 'stars.'" Charlie looked at the ground too.

"Is it true that monsters want human souls to break the barrier?" Charlie asked. Gaster blinked and looked at him. "I… w-well, um, yes… How did you-?"

"I've watched the news a few times. They almost always mention something about souls on it, so…" Charlie said. There's a long pause. "How many do you have right now?" he asked. "Er… I believe we only have one," Gaster said. "Why?" "How many do you need?" Gaster heard another question completely hiding behind that one. "Seven, if I recall correctly," he answered carefully. "Oh. Guess I wouldn't be much help right now, huh?" Charlie said. Gaster sighed and walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, causing Charlie to look him in the face. "Charlie. The rest of the Underground is looking for humans right now, yes. But I took you in because I felt there was no need for violence. I'm looking for other ways entirely to shatter the barrier, so even if Asgore did already have six souls, I wouldn't want you to give up your life just because you feel sorry for us," Gaster said. "So. Please promise me you won't ever just hand yourself over to any monster." Charlie just stared at him for a few minutes. "I… O-okay… I promise I won't give up my soul," he said. Gaster nodded. "Good. Now, what do you say-?"

"Oh! H-hello, Doctor Gaster!" a female voice said. "Close your eyes!" Gaster hissed before turning around and smiling. "Hello there, Ms… T-Toriel?" Gaster asked, smile falling. The goat woman smiled warmly at him, but she was obviously far from happy at the moment. "Well, I didn't expect to see you around here. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Ah, just visiting while Papyrus plays with a friend," Gaster said. Not entirely untrue… Toriel nodded and noticed Charlie. "And who is this?" she asked. "Th-this? Ah, this is, um…" Gaster wracked his brain for a believable name, but it proved to be difficult with the queen, someone more familiar with humans than any other monster, staring directly at his shoddy makeup work.


	9. Moving from a Murderer

"Sans," Gaster said. Toriel raised a brow. "You choose the most interesting names, Dr. Gaster," Toriel said. Gaster shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "It's a gift," he said. He opened his mouth to continue, but Toriel asked, "And how is he related to you? He looks very much skeletal, but I don't remember you having two sons." _Shit shit shit shit shit…_ Gaster hadn't thought that far ahead.

"H-he is, ah, very shy. He prefers, uh, to stay in my lab," Gaster lied. Toriel hummed and held out a hand, squatting a bit so "Sans" wouldn't have to reach up too far. "Well, hello, Sans. I am the qu… Um, I am Toriel," she introduced. Charlie acted hesitant before accepting her hand and shaking it weakly. "I do think you should get out more. You look even paler than your father and brother," she joked. Charlie chuckled, misplacing one of his teeth for a split second. "Believe me, I try to get him out every time I leave the house. He's just a stubborn kid," Gaster said, nudging the boy slightly. Charlie acted like he was nervous and embarrassed by looking at the ground. "But, ah, may I ask the reason you're here, Your Highness?" Toriel's expression fell to one of anger and sadness. She stood up far too calmly. "I… I ask you not to call me that again, Gaster," she said softly. Gaster's own smile fell. He'd heard the rumors.

"So you _are_ leaving him?" he asked grimly. She nodded her head solemnly. "At least until he realizes how ridiculous he's being," she explained. "I even told him I where I was going so he could find me." Gaster knit his "eyebrows" together. "But… what if he comes after you before…?" he asked. "I've thought of that," Toriel said stiffly. "I… I plan to erect a magical barrier around the area. He will have to apologize. If he tries anything before that, I will not let him near me." There was a tense pause. "I must… continue forward, Doctor. It is still quite a ways to Home, after all."

"Home? Why under earth would you choose that old place? No one lives there anymore!" Gaster asked in shock. "I know…" Toriel said, fist clenching around her suitcase. "But being alone is better than living with a murderer." Gaster bit back his next reply. "Of course," he falsely agreed. "Well then… I hope for everyone's sake that he apologizes to you soon." Toriel make a sound of acknowledgement before smiling bitterly at "Sans." "I must apologize, Sans. I know this must not be the best first impression. Perhaps we could start again sometime?" She sighed. "Goodbye you two. I hope to return soon… but we will see." Gaster said goodbye back, and "Sans" nodded silently.

Gaster slowly led Charlie into the next area before telling him he could open his eyes. "How did you know Toriel had her hand out back there?" Gaster asked before Charlie could even open his mouth. Charlie scratched at the back of his head. "Um… I told you I have amazing hearing," he said. Gaster raised a brow. "So you can _hear_ hands?" he questioned, clearly not believing him. "Well, I can hear them moving through the air, yeah. It's even clearer if my eyes are closed," Charlie said. "That… That doesn't make any sense," Gaster countered in confusion. "Uh… Yeah? Any time one human sense is stifled, the others increase. Is that… not how it is for monsters?"

"Um… No. If we close our eyes, we temporarily lose our sense of sight, but no other sense gains strength. At least not that I know of…" Gaster responded. "Huh. Well, that's how it is for humans. It's a pretty useful skill, especially for blind or deaf people," Charlie said. Gaster made a sound of acknowledgement. "So… 'Sans'?" Charlie asked. "I was panicking! Don't judge me!"

00~oo~00~OO~00~oo~00

"Okay, you holdin' on tight?"

"I… I don't like this plan anymore…"

"Ah c'mon! Don't you trust me?

"What? O-of course I trust you, I'd never doubt you! But-!"

"Then don't worry about a thing. Just hold on…"

O~00~o~00~O

Gaster and Charlie walked back into the house, Charlie huffing and sweating like crazy while Gaster laughed at him. "I _told_ you… I told you you'd hate it!"

"Shut… up…" Charlie panted, stripping off the jacket. He rubbed at his dripping face with the inside of the jacket before tossing it aside. "I'm… going to… take a bath…" he managed before trudging to the bathroom. Gaster finished his laughing fit and picked up the jacket, grimacing at how much of the makeup had come off on it. That stuff usually took hours to scrub off… Well, maybe that was one upside for Charlie. Gaster sat on the couch and flipped through the channel until he found something rather interesting.

"Let me repeat, this is not a joke! What you are about to see is the first non-realism show to air on television!" the fox-like woman shouted. "Countless monsters—well, okay, I guess they _are_ technically countable—have worked day and night for months to make this possible! It took thousands of cameras and millions of still drawings! This is a _masterpiece!_ It will go down in history as the greatest accomplishment of monster kind!" Now Gaster was beyond impressed, and he hadn't even seen what she was talking about. He waited patiently as the screen faded to black…

…It was horrible quality. Granted, Gaster hadn't expected the same smooth quality that real life could provide, but that woman had described it so beautifully… Well, the drawings were done well on their own, and the action part of it had been pretty exciting. Plus the main character and the movie's plot were very noble. Gaster just hoped they would improve it later on and show case the better version. Sometime in the middle of it, Charlie joined him and explained that there was a human legend very similar to this. Gaster hadn't been surprised; most of the comics shown in the paper were taken from human books. He knew because he often searched the dump for new books to read to Papyrus. After the hero of the movie, Robin Redhood a robin-like monster, was cheered for by the entire town, the screen cut back to the fox lady squealing. Apparently it was going to be replaying all day. Gaster turned it onto a news channel and glanced at the clock. He stood up, calm at first, then he almost fell on his face. He whipped his head back to the clock, hoping he'd seen it wrong.

No. It was almost midnight already. Gaster swallowed his scream because Charlie was asleep, but he was still panicking inside.

 _Why hadn't Papyrus come home?_

 **Dun dun DUN! Sorry about the wait guys! Like I said, I was out of school for a while, and it took a while to get caught back up. Plus, y'know, the upcoming move and daily chores, etc. etc. But I'm back now! Hopefully I can start using my schedule now, which is planned to be an update every other day. I was** _ **also**_ **hoping that someone would PM some ideas for my other fic so I could start updating that again… but I think I almost have the next chapter how I want anyway now, so it's cool. I'll push myself to finish it ASAP, but it could still take a few days, so if anyone reading that is following that one, please give me a little more time? Welp, until Tuesday guys~!**


End file.
